In The Deep Heart
by Glamouroses
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha mencoba menyakinkan Sakura untuk kembali lagi dengan. namun Sakura menolak itu. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?. selamat membaca douzo


**Title : In The Deep Heart  
Author : Koushima Purple-Rose  
Rated : Fiction T  
Warning : Typo, OOC, EYD,  
Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura  
**

Sinar matahari yang cerah menyambut datangnya pagi yang indah. Di hari senin yang cerah ini adalah hari para pekerja kantoran, anak-anak sekolah, dan orang-orang lainnya memulai aktivitas rutin mereka. Para pejalan kaki berjalan berurutan di sepanjang jalur khusus pejalan kaki. Senda tawa dan gurauan yang terdengar garing pun ikut serta mengiringi hari-hari para siswa-siswi yang sedang berjalan menuju ke organisasi formal mereka yang disebut sekolah.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _tengah berjalan dengan malasnya menyusuri jalur pejalan kaki. Sesekali ia menendang batu-batu kerikil yang tak sengaja dilewati nya. Wajah nya terlihat tertekuk. Tas selempang berwarna merah nya menggangtung begitu saja di bahu, itupun hampir melorot. Baju seragamnya terlihat awut-awutan. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

" Hah.." ia menghela nafas pendek.

Ia terus berjalan hingga alangkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan _Konoha-Gakuen_. Sebuah sekolah SMA Negeri yang berstandar RSBI, termasuk salah satu sekolah paling elite dari 3 sekolah pilihan di _prefecture_ Hi, dan salah satunya terdapat di Kota Konoha.

Gadis itu, sebut saja Haru no Sakura. Dengan malasnya memasuki gerbang besar itu.

Hingga beberapa saat ia sampai di kelas nya 2-1. Sebuah kelas dimana anak-anak nakal terdapat di kelas itu. Kelas ini cukup terkenal karena kenakalan murid-murid lelaki nya. Ya, hanya lelaki nya.

Sakura terhenti di depan kelas nya sebentar. Mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh sudut ruangan kelas yang cukup besar itu.

Click!

Matanya terhenti pada 2 sosok lelaki yang tengah tengah mengobrol di salah satu meja.

" Yo! Kiba, Sai!" sapa Sakura lantang. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Aa, Sakura-_chan_?" balas Kiba sambil merangkul pundak Sakura.

" Ne? Sakura, kenapa penampilan mu terlihat kacau sekali?" tanya Sai kalem. Kiba pun ikut mengangguk setuju.

" Eto…" Sakura menggaruk tengkuk nya kikuk.

" Aku kembali telat bangun" katanya pelan.

" Bhuahahahaha~!" dan! Meledaklah tawa Kiba dan tau sifat Sakura yang suka telat bangun walau ia memasang alarm sekalipun. Sakura yang ditertawakan pun merasa kesal. Ia kembali menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibir nya.

' Ahaha _gomenne_, Saku" kata Sai seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala _pink_ Sakura. Sakura tersenyum ia lalu merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya itu.

" _Sankyuu_, Kiba, Sai! Kalian memang sahabatku" kata Sakura. Sai dan Kiba hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Hey! Sakura!" panggil seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ pucat, bernama Ino. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Disebelahnya ada seorang gadis dengan cepol dua yang juga melambai pada Sakura, ia adalah Tenten.

" Ka-kau su-sudah mengerjakan pr Matematika?" tanya gadis yang satunya lagi, ia memiliki mata amethyst, Hinata namanya.  
" Pr Matematika?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia lalu menepuk keningnya pelan.

" Aku lupa!"seru Sakura. Ia lalu segera menuju bangku nya yang berada di samping Hinata. Ia segera mengeluarkan buku dan bolpoin nya.

" Etto… boleh aku melihat tugas kalian?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

" TIDAK MAU!" seru ketiganya –Ino & Tenten–

" Hehehehe" Sakura hanya cengengesan.

* * *

" Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata heran. Kini mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

" Kau pasti bangun telat lagi?" tebak Ino.

Jleeb!

Tebakan Ino tepat sekali. Sakura hanya mengangguk tenang. Ia masih dengan lahap memakan mie Udon nya.

" Kau tau sendiri kan" sahut Sakura santai. Ia menyeruput _Jasmine Tea_ nya.

" Sebaiknya hilangkan kebiasaan buruk mu itu, Sakura" kata Tenten. Ia menggigit sedikit Takoyaki nya.

" Y-ya.. jangan teruskan kebiasaan buruk mu itu" Hinata ikut buka mulut.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Kalian membosankan" kata Sakura tenang, ia kembali melahap Udon nya.

" Oh iya. Katanya Naruto kembali masuk ruang BK ya?" tanya Ino. Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi celotehan genit kedua temannya (except : Hinata).

Tiba-tiba matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan dua bola mata _onyx_ yang juga manatap kea rah nya. Sakura segera membuang muka dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan _onyx_ tadi.

" _Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berambut merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh pada gadis yang bernama Karin itu.  
" _Daijoubu desu_" jawab Sakura pelan. Ia segera menghabiskan Udon nya hingga tandas.

* * *

" Sakura!" seru seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan tattoo segitiga di kedua belah pipinya. Dengan susah payah ia berlari mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran.

" _Nani_?"

" _Ne_, Sakura, tunggu. Ayo kita jalan ke kelas bersama-sama"

Gubrakk! Hampir saja Sakura terjengkal kebelakang karena pernyataan Kiba yang membuatnya _sweat drop_.

" Haah.. baiklah." Kata Sakura.

Lagi-lagi, ia melihat sosok lelaki berambut _raven Mohawk_ yang tengah menatap nya seraya memegang bola basket ketika Sakura menoleh kea rah sebuah lapangan bola basket. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan kea rah Kiba yang sedang memakan _potato chips_ nya.

" Engg… Kiba, ayo cepat kita ke kelas." Seru Sakura. Lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan tataan rambut _style_ _Mohawk_ tadi hanya diam. Ia masih menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan nanar.

" Kau tau? _ore wa hontou ni aishitemasu_" gumam nya pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

" Hey! Sasuke! Ayo cepat!" seru seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan tiga garis melintang di kedua belah pipi nya.

" Hn" sahut Sasuke dengan gumaman nya. Lalu ia kembali men-dribble bola basket nya.

" Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sai, saat Sakura dan Kiba sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

" hm.. tak apa-apa" jawab Sakura malas. Ia segera duduk di bangku nya. Di barisan kedua. Ia menempelkan pipi nya di atas meja. Dengan posisi wajah yang dimiringkan.

" Kau tau? Kau itu sangat bodoh" gumam Sakura. Ia menutup sebelah matanya, menggunakan tangan kanannya.

" Saku?" Sakura agak tersentak ketika ada orang yang memanggilnya.

" Eng?" erang gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Ia segera menenggakkan tubuhnya, mengusap-usap matanya. Dan, kini di depannya seorang gadis manis berambut pirang pucat tengah menatapnya.

" Temari?" gadis yang dipanggil Temari itu mengangguk.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Ia merapikan rambut nya yang agak acak-acakkan.

" Anko-_sensei_, mencari mu" katanya.

" Hah… baiklah" Sakura segera beranjak dari bangku, berjalan mengikuti setiap langkah Temari. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya membosankan. Ia tau apa yang akan disuruh Anko-_sensei_ padanya. Ya, Sakura adalah sekretaris OSIS. Dan ketua OSIS nya adalah Sasuke. Murid kelas 2-3. Sakura menghentakkan kaki nya kesal. Ia menggertakkan gigi nya gemas.

" Hey! Temari kenapa kau mau sih disuruh Anko-_sensei_ untuk mencari ku?" Tanya Sakura cukup konyol.

" hihihi… aku memang sengaja menawarkan diri, kok" kekeh Temari pelan.

" Maksud mu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Temari.

" Jangan bodoh Sakura. Aku tau itu. Dan, kau bukannya tak mau mengerjakkan tugas OSIS kan? Melainkan kau tak ingin bertemu dengan sang Ketua OSIS kebanggan sekolah ini." Tembak temari yang membuat Sakura langsung bungkam. Ia menghela nafas pendek.

" Terserah kau lah" Temari kembali terkekeh.

" Kau itu konyol Sakura. Kau harus yakin pada perasaan mu sendiri" celoteh Temari, ia melirik pada Sakura yang ada disampingnya.

" Kau bodoh" kata Sakura datar. Temari terkikik pelan, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

" Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Tapi, kau juga harus mengerti perasaan yang ada di dalam hati mu." Ucap Temari, sambil tersenyum teduh pada Sakura. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu hanya diam, menatap datar kedepan.

" Konyol" gumam nya.

* * *

" Selamat bekerja!" seru Anko-_sensei_ riang. Ia segera meninggalkan ruang OSIS itu setelah memberikan setumpuk berkas-berkas penting yang harus dikerjakan.

" Gila! Apa harus sebanyak ini?" pekik Sakura _shock_. Ia mengambil salah satu amplop putih bersih yang terletak di atas meja kerja nya.

" Surat dari Dinas? Ah! Bukan ternyata undangan perlombaan olahraga antar sekolah. Aku tidak tertarik" celoteh Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi sosok lelaki berambut _raven_ tengah menatap nya seraya tersenyum kecil.

" Hey! Kau berceloteh seperti itu seperti seorang anak kecil saja" seru seorang lelaki tampan yang bernama Sasuke itu. Ia tengah anteng duduk di meja kebesarannya. Meja ketua OSIS.

" Biarkan saja. Apa urusan mu" sahut Sakura jutek. Ia segera mengambil bolpoin dari tempat pensil nya, dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir.

" Etto… Sakura" panggil Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam, ia mengangkat bolpoin nya lalu menggoyangkan nya ke kiri dan kekanan yang artinya jangan-ganggu-aku!

" Um, baiklah" gumam Sasuke lagi.

Hening. Kini hening menyelimuti ruang OSIS itu. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan, maupun Sakura ataupun Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sasuke lah yang ingin mengobrol ringan dengan Sakura, namun, Sakura enggan menanggapi nya. Ia terus bergelut pada kertas-kertas penting dihadapannya.

" _Yokatta_! Akhirnya selesai!" seru Sakura riang. Ia lalu membereskan berkas-berkas itu, tak sengaja ia melirik kea rah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas nya.

" Hm.. aku duluan" ucap Sakura datar. Sasuke hanya mengagguk pelan, tanpa mendongak sedikitpun kea rah Sakura.

Sakura tak menanggapi itu, ia segera berjalan kea rah pintu keluar. Namun, tiba-tiba niat nya terhenti ketika Sasuke memanggil nya dengan nada yang errr memohon?

" Sakura…" panggil Sasuke pelan. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak dimengerti sama-sekali? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke yang tau itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkah nya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kea rah sasuke, ia tetap focus menatap ke arah pintu bercat coklat tua itu. Tak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

" Aku perlu bicara sebentar padamu" kata Sasuke, dengan tatapan memelas nya. Namun, tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir _peachy_ Sakura. Ia masih tetap diam.

" _Onegai_~"

Mustahil! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memohon pada seorang gadis! Itu adalah salah satu kejadian langka, bung!

" Hm? Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal itu" tanggap Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar stoic dan jutek.

" Tapi…"

Blamm!

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan nya pintu ruangan itu segera ditutup oleh Sakura. Ia benar-benar membenci Sasuke?

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia menatap nanar pada daun pintu coklat tua itu. Bolpoin yang sedari tadi ia genggam, kini ia remat kuat hingga terdengar bunyi 'kreek' bertanda bahwa bolpoin itu patah.

" Kau memang keras kepala, Sakura" gumam nya pelan.

* * *

" _Gomenne_" gumam gadis manis berambut _soft pink_ itu pelan. Ia mencoret-coret buku tulis nya dengan tulisan yang tak dapat dibaca, menggambar karakter-karakter anime yang terlihat sangat _freak_.

" _Daijoubu ka_, Saku?" Tanya Tenten, lalu mememutar bangku yang ada dihadapan Sakura agar ia bisa duduk berhadapan langsung dengan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

Sakura menggeleng lesu. Ia memandang kea rah Tenten.

" Itu bukan urusan mu. Jadi jangan ikut campur urusan pribadi ku." Cercah Sakura tajam, yang membuat Tenten bungkan dan beranjak dari sana. Sakura hanya tersenyum miring. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitas 'aneh' nya.

" Ah? Sakura? Dia ada disana! Ada apa mencari nya, Sasuke-_kun_?" terdengar suara genit dari arah luar kelas. Para siswi-siswi bergerombol di depan kelas mencoba melihat sang ketua OSIS sekaligus pangeran sekolah itu.

" Hn… kalian minggir" gertak Sasuke. Ia mendorong bahu gadis-gadis yang menggeromboli nya itu kasar. Hingga terdengar pekikan kesakitan siswi-siswi itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke araha bangku Sakura. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya diam, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangan nya yang terlipat di atas meja. Rambut nya yang berwarna cerah itu berantakkan, namun sepertinya gadis manis itu tak memperdulikan nya.

Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura. Tak ada respon. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menghela nafas pendek.

" Dasar keras kepala. Hey! Bangun" panggil Sasuke. Masih tak ada respon. Kali ini Sasuke kesal, ia meraih pipi tambun Sakura dan mencubit nya gemas.

" _I_-_ittaii_! _Ittaii_!" eluh Sakura. Ia segera bangun dan mencengkeram tangan Sasuke lalu memutar nya hingga Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

" Mau apa!" bentak Sakura lalu ia menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang mulai memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terasa sangat sakit.

" Aku ada perlu dengan mu, Sakura" kata Sasuke.

" Cih…" Sakura hanya mendecih kesal. Ia menatap tajam kea rah Sasuke.

" Aku tak ada perlu dengan mu. Dan, jangan pernah dekati aku lagi! _Watashi wa daikirai desu! atashi no jama shinaide kudasai_" bentak Sakura. Ia mendorong pundak Sasuke keras, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam terpaku. Sakura menggertakkan gigi nya kesal, tak lupa ia mengambil tas nya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Cukup, banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian memalukan itu –mungkin bagi Sasuke–.

" Sasuke-_kun_? _Daijoubu desu ka_?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Ia mencoba menyentuh Sasuke namun segera dihalau oleh tangan Sasuke.

" Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam pada Hinata.

* * *

" hehe.. Sasuke _no baka_!" gumam Sakura, ia kembali tersenyum miring. Kini Sakura berada di taman _Konoha Park_. Ia duduk di salahnsatu bangku taman yang kosong, tepatnya di bawah pohon Sakura. Penampilan Sakura terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan. Gadis bersurai _pink_ cerah menghela nafas pelan. Ia menilik arloji putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri nya. Pukul 13:03pm.

Sakura lalu merogoh saku seragamnya, mengambil sebuah benda metalik berwarna _pink toxic_ dengan motif dan aksesoris yang manis. Di gantungan ponsel itu terdapat boneka Pikachu berwarna kuning cerah, yang sedang memeluk tomat merah nya. Sangat manis.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum kecil, ia lalu membuka ponsel flip itu. Terlihat banyak _notifications_ tertera di _display_ ponsel nya.

_15 message unread_.

_9 miss call_.

Ia berdecak pelan, lalu menutup kembali ponsel nya. Ia tahu bahwa yang mengirimi pesan atau _e-mail_ dan meneleponnya itu adalah teman-teman nya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman _Konoha-Park._

" Tak ada yang menarik" gumamnya pelan. Ia menunduk. Menyembunyikan bulir-bulir airmata yang sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Rasanya ada yang sakit dan mengganjal di hati nya saat ini. Entah apa itu.

" Nih!"

Sebuah suara lembut dan menyejukkan menyapa indera pendengaran Sakura. Gadis cantik itu mendongak pelan, ia mengusap air mata yang sudah jatuh menuruni pipi nya dengan punggung tangannya.

Terlihat siluet hitam yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Wajah orang itu tak begitu jelas, karena ia berdiri tepat di bawah cahaya matahari hingga terlihat siluet nya dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah bata saja.

" Ini, ambil" kata orang itu lagi. Ia menyodorkan sekotak _milk shake_ kepada Sakura.

" Un… _sankyuu_" kata Sakura. Perlahan ia menyambut kotak _milk shake_ itu dari tangan lelaki berambut merah bata tadi.

" Kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Hanya anggukan pelan yang menjadi jawaban gadis itu. Ia menusuk lubang yang ditutupi aluminium _foil_ itu dengan sedotan.

" Kenapa?" Tanya orang itu lagi. Sakura yang sedang menyeruput _milk shake_ nya terhenti. ia menoleh dan menatap aneh pada orang itu.

" Bukan urusan mu" sahut Sakura sarkatis. Ia meletakkan kotak _milk shake_ yang tersisa setengah itu diatas bangku taman yang sedang ia duduki, dan langsung beranjak dari situ.

" Hn, kau aneh. Oh iya perkenalkan aku–" belum sempat orang itu melanjutkan perketaan nya, Sakura sudah memotong.

" Aku tak perlu mengetahui nama mu. Karena itu tak penting. Oh iya, _sankyuu milk shake_ nya" seru Sakura dingin. Orang atau sebut saja pemuda tampan itu terhenyak. Ia menatap punggung Sakura. Ia mengacak pelan rambut merah bata nya.

" Kau terlalu dini untuk mengetahui apa itu kehidupan" ucap nya. Pemuda tampan itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan taman _Konoha-Park_ dengan perasaan kecewa.

* * *

Sakura mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Perasaan nya kini campur aduk. Ia memeluk guling berbentuk pisang miliknya.

" Sebentar lagi aku akan gila" erangnya kesal.

**Kleek!**

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda manis dengan _baby face _nya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Saku-_chan_? _Daijoubu ka_? Kau tidak makan? _Tou_–_san _dan _kaa_–_san_ sudah menunggu di bawah" katanya lembut. Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap kedua mata _hazel_ kakaknya.  
" Aku nanti saja, Saso-_nii_. _Atashi wa daijoubu desu_" sahut Sakura. Ia menggosokkan kedua mata nya.

Sasori –kakak Sakura– hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" Em.. _etto_, bagaimana sekolah mu?" Tanya Sasori lagi. Sakura berusaha tersenyum, walau terlihat kecut.

" Baik-baik saja, kok _niichan_" kata Sakura. Sasori mengangguk lagi, ia lalu keluar, tak lupa pemuda dengan _baby face_ itu menutup pintu kamar Sakura yang bercat putih, cukup serasi dengan cat dinding nya yang berwarna _love machine_.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Direbahkan nya tubuhnya di atas ranjang ukuran _king_-_size_ nya, yang berbalut _bed cover_ berwarna _peachy pink_. Kedua tangannya melipat di atas kepalanya hingga menjadi bantal nya. Bibir _peachy_ nya tersenyum miring. Sebuah senyuman khas nya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat pikiran nya memutar hingga terasa seperti roll film yang berputar mundur, hingga terhenti pada sebuah scene pertemuan nya dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata-nya.

" Omong-omong dia, siapa ya?" gumam Sakura.

Hingga, entah berapa lama ia berfikir sampai-sampai ia terlelap pada tidurnya.

* * *

Matahari yang cerah menyambut datangnya pagi. Cahaya nya yang cerah menyentuh setiap senti permukaan bumi. Kehangatannya yang nyaman seakan memeluk setiap tubuh-tubuh yang bernyawa. Kicauan burung-burung gereja yang bergerombol membentuk sarng-sarang kecil di setiap dahan-dahan dan ranting-ranting kecil di pepohonan. Gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesekkan memberikan kesan indah di hari ini.

_Sakura POV_

Hari ini aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan? Karena hari ini aku absen sekolah. Hari-hari yang kulalui begitu berat. Kududukkan tubuh ku di atas sofa berwarna _dymunds_ yang berada di ruang tengah. Kutenggelamkan wajah ku di antara kedua lututku.

Rasanya hatiku sangat sakit. Entah apa yang kurasakan. Aku sangat-sangat tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ku saat ini. Aku berasa bodoh saat ini. Kulirikan mataku kea rah ponsel _metallic_ berwarna _pink toxic_ yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja kaca di depanku. Dan, untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang. Lenguhan tipis keluar dari bibirku. Kuarahkan tangan kananku kea rah ponsel kesayanganku itu, dengan pelan.

**Tlekk**

Benda metallic itu berhasil kuraih. Ku angkat sedikit wajahku untuk melihat ponsel ku.

Lagi-lagi terlihat banyak _e-mail_ masuk. Aku berdecak sebal.

" Mereka tidak bisa tidak menganggu ku untuk sehari saja?" keluh ku pelan. Kembali kuletakkan ponsel ku ke atas meja.

" Sakura? Kau sudah pulang?"

Kutolehkan kepala ku arah pintu yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

Sasori-_niichan_ tengah berdiri di sana, seraya melepaskan _sneakers_ berwarna _monolite_-nya. Ia lalu berjalan kea rah ku sambil menenteng tas punggung nya.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

" _Ie, niichan_. Aku absen hari ini" sahutku. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disampingku, lalu menaruh tas ransel nya di atas meja. Ia menatapku dalam.

" Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu jadi aneh" Sasori-_nii _ mengelus pelan puncak kepala ku. Aku tertegun. 'apa selama ini sikap ku aneh?' pikirku dalam hati.

" _daijoubu da yo, oniichan_." Kugelengkan kepala ku pelan. " Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya ahir-akhir ini aku merasa kurang enak badan" lanjutku. Sasori-_nii_ mengerutkan keningnya, membuat wajah _baby face_ nya terlihat semakin lucu, ia lalu menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya.

" _Maji de_?" Tanya Sasori-_nii_ khawatir. Kembali kugelengkan kepala ku pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil menanggapi kekhawatiran _niichan_.

" _Maji_" jawabku mantap.

" Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu. _Niichan_ mau ke kamar dulu." Pamit _niichan_, lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Aku termenung sejenak. Entah, mengapa tiba-tiba pikiran ku melayang ke pada sosok lelaki berambut _raven_ itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berada di pikiran ku saat ini?

Kupejamkam mataku erat. Merasakan semilir angin sejuk nan hangat yang menyentuh tengkuk ku. Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku cepat.

" Na-NANI!?" pekik ku tertahan melihat sosok lelaki berambut _raven_ tengah berdiri di hadapanku, seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

" A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku heran. Kukedip-kedipkan kedua kelopak mataku berulang kali. Mencoba menecerna dan memastikan bahwa apa yang kulihat sekarang itu nyata.

Nihil!

Sudah berulang kali kukedipkan mataku, dan kugosokkan mataku, namun sosok _raven_ itu masih tetap berdiri membungkuk di depanku. Jarak kami begitu dekat. Wajahku memanas, dan degup jantungku begitu cepat. Cepat kudorong pundak lelaki _raven_ itu menjauh. Ia meringis pelan. Entah mengapa detak jantungku semakin berpacu cepat, seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tempat nya.

Ia menegakkan tubuh nya. Menatapku dengan tatapan tajam nya. Seukir senyuman aneh terukir di bibir tipisnya.

" Apa!?" ketusku. Ia tertawa kecil, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat lelah. Kutatap iba wajah itu, dan tanpa sadar wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Aku merindukan mu." Ucapnya datar.

What The!?

Apa dia tidak salah omong? Atau aku yang salah dengar. Dia bilang apa?

Aku mengerutkan keningku, lalu tertawa garing.

" _Baka_" gumamku.

" Aku tak berbohong" ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kea rah ku. Aku yang merasa terhimpit segera menggeser tubuhku menjauh darinya.

" Kau sudah tiga hari berturut-turut absen. Apa kau tau itu membuatku gusar" ujar nya pelan.

Diam. Aku sedang tak ingin menanggapi omongan nya.

" _Maji_" lirihnya. Aku tersenyum miring.

" _Hypocrite_"

" Apa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kea rah nya, masih dengan senyum miring yang menghias bibirku.

" Kali ini aku tidak akan termakan oleh ucapan manis yang keluar dari bibirmu" ucapku sambil menyentuh bibir nya dengan jari tengahku. Kedua bola mata _onyx_ nya melebar. Aku tertawa jumawa.

" Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau terlalu bodoh." Entah setan dari mana aku bisa berucap seperti itu. Sepertinya kali ini emosi lah yang sedang mengusaiku.

" Saku… kau telah berubah. Tidak seperti, Sakura yang kukenal dulu" lirih nya. Aku terdiam. Mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah meja kaca didepanku.

" Aku bukan Sakura yang dulu. Kita sudah berakhir" cetusku dingin. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak tau bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke.

" Sakura. _Hontou ni suki da_" tutur Sasuke, lalu menarik paksa wajahku hingga menatap wajahnya.

" _hontou ni suki da_" ucapnya lagi. Dan..

Cup!

_Normal POV_

Cup!

Sasuke mendaratkan bibir nya ke bibir _peachy_ Sakura. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu melebarkan bola matanya hingga kedua pupil matanya mengecil. Sakura mencoba berontak, namun kekuatan tangan Sasuke tak mampu menandingi nya. Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulan nya. Ia mencoba membuka mulut Sakura hingga dapat mempermudah akses nya. Namun, gadis _bubble gum_ itu bersikeras tak mau membuka mulutnya, hingga Sasuke dengan terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah Sakura hingga, cairan pekat keluar dan bercampur dengan _saliva_ mereka.

Manis. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan dari bibir _peachy_ Sakura. Rasa _rosemary_ dari lip gloss Sakura membuat kesan manis di antara ciuman mereka.

Sasuke semakin menekankan tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sakura kembali berontak, air mata nya meleleh menuruni kedua pipi tambun nya.

Sasuke yang merasakan asin dari air mata Sakura langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir nya.

Ia merasa bersalah.

" _Gomenne_" lirih Sasuke penuh sesal. Ia menggengam kedua tangah Sakura. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menunduk dalam. ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasori yang sedari tadi berdiri di atas tangga menatap adiknya iba. Ia mencengkeram udara kosong. Gigi putihnya saling bergesekkan menahan amarah. Namun, sebuah pemandangan 'aneh' pun membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu dan lembut.

"…"

" Sa-Sakura?" panggil Sasuke saat merasakan kedua tangan mungil Sakura melingkar di pinggang nya. Dirasakannya Sakura menggeleng kuat. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis, ia mengelus punggung dan kepala Sakura.

" Sasuke, _gomenne_" lirih Sakura.

"…" Sasuke diam menunggu kelanjutkan perkataan Sakura.

" _Demo_, aku sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi. _Gomenne_" lanjut Sakura.

Lagi. Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya, hingga pupil _onyx_ nya mengecil. Senyuman nya sedari tadi mengembang kini memudar seketika.

" Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanyanya heran. Ia melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura, namun gadis manis itu menolak dan terus memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

" Rasa cinta ku sudah hilang, Sasu. Aku tak bisa memaksa hal itu" ucap Sakura. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menghadap wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam, kembali memasang topeng _stoic_ nya walau kini hatinya tengah hancur.

" Aku tau. Aku juga tak bisa memaksakan hal itu" ujarnya pelan. Ia memeluk tubuh Sakura untuk yang terkahir kalinya.

" Hum." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk yang amat sangat kini menyerangnya. Hingga, akhirnya gadis manis itu terlelap juga.

Sasuke ternyum kecil itu menegcup pipi, kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup, bibir gadis itu, dan terakhir di puncak kepala _pink_ Sakura.

**OWARIMASHITA!**

**OMAKE!**

Pagi itu Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Terlihat wajah gadis itu tertekuk bosan. Ia melirik kea rah lelaki jangkung dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang. Ia lalu memutar bolamatanya bosan.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar di jalanan setapak itu.

" Kenapa diam?" suara lelaki berambut _raven_ itu memecah keheningan. Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab.

" Hey~" panggil lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu hanya mendengus.

" Kau berisik, _Kaichou_-_sama_" Sakura menatap lurus kedepan.

Terdengar Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Ia menunduk menatap kea rah sepatu sneakers hitamnya.

Kembali hening.

" Ano, Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura pelan, gadis manis itu menoleh ke samping.

" Hn?" respon lelaki _raven_ itu.

Sakura menggigit pelan bawah bibirnya.

" Kau~ masih menyukai ku?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia masih tetap melihat sepatu sneakers nya.

" Menurutmu?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura.

" Tck, jawab saja lah _Kaichou_-_sama_" keluh Sakura, gadis itu memanyunkan bibir _peachy_ nya.

Sasuke diam, ia menatap lurus ke bawah.

" Aku… masih mencintai mu." Gumam Sasuke, namun itu bisa didengar oleh kedua telinga Sakura.

Hening, Sakura berfikir sejenak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Sasuke yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, dan menyusupkan jarinya ke sela-sela jari Sasuke. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona _pink_ di pipi tambunnya.

" Bi-biarkan begini saja dulu." Ucapnya pelan. Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut, tangan kanannya meraih puncak kepala _pink_ Sakura dan mengusap nya pelan. Sakura yang merasa diperlakukan seperti itu mendongak menatap Sasuke.

" Apa, hm?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura merasakan air matanya akan menetes segera menutup matanya dan memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

" Kau membuatku gila, _baka_!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

" Hn." Sahut Sasuke, sambari memeluk balik Sakura dengan erat.

" Sasuke… Kumohon maafkan aku… _onegai_" lirih Sakura yang mulai terisak. Lelaki _raven_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menopang dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura.

" Apa kau pernah salah?" tanyanya. Ia bisa merasakan kepala Sakura mengangguk.

" Bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang kau lakukan padaku." Gadis menjawab itu dengan suara serak.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menopang dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura.

Terdengar Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

" Kapan itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tau kau berbuat salah. Sepertinya rasa cintaku telah mengubur kesalahan yang mungkin pernah kau perbuat." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

Suara isak tangis Sakura semakin terdengar, baju seragam Sasuke bahkan sampai basah oleh air mata Sakura.

" Sudahlah, sayang. Seberapa besar kesalahanmu padaku aku tetap akan mencintai mu." Goda Sasuke.

" Ugh~" gerutu Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

Lelaki _raven_ itu hanya tertawa kecil.

" Aku juga." Sakura mendongak menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

" Are? Apanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Mencintai mu." Gumam Sakura dengan nada rendah. Ia merasa malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini meluap.

" _Maji_?" Sasuke mencoba menyakinkan.

" Hai' _sou desu ne_!" rengut Sakura.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura, dan beberapa kali mengecup rambut _soft pink_ Sakura.

" Uso! Aku sungguh tak percaya hal ini."

" _Uso janai_" Sakura merengut.

" Hm, aku harap aku tidak sedang bermimpi." Ucap Sasuke.

Dengan iseng Sakura mencubit perut Sasuke hingga sang empu meringis perih.

" _Ittai_! Kau jahat" Sasuke mecubit kedua pipi Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan.

" _Be my girlfriend_?" Tanya Sasuke, sembari tersenyum manis.

Sakura berfikir sejenak, ia lalu tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

" Aa? _Doushita_?" Sasuke menatap Sakura cemas.

" Tidak, jika kau masih tetap dengan kebisaan buruk mu. Aku ingin kau merubah itu. Right?" Sakura tersenyum.

" Ehm, _nope_." Jawab Sasuke.

" Ugh.. _naze_?" Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Iseng, Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura hingga memerah.

"Tidak, jika kau masih tetap dengan kebisaan buruk mu. Aku ingin kau merubah itu. Right?" ucap Sasuke menirukan kata-kata Sakura.

" Errr~ _baka_! Jangan copas kata-kata ku." Sakura kembali mencubit perut Sasuke.

" Bagaimana? Be my girlfriend?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Dengan wajah yang merona lucu, Sakura mengangguk pelan.

" I will" jawab nya. Sasuke yang merasa senang segera kemabli memeluk dan mencium pipi Sakura. Ia sangat senang, karena Sakura nya kini telah menjadi gadisnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia, sangat bahagia.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N **: Yatta! arigato yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca ff saya ^^ silahkan review kawan…


End file.
